Unexpected Outcomes
by Fading-Rain
Summary: What happens when Max and Fang are stuck together in a small elevator? A/N: This is my take on the scene between Max and Fang in the elevator in the book, Angel.


_A/N: Before you read this, I would like you all to know that this is my take on the scene between Max and Fang in the elevator from the book, Angel. I'm not sure, but the characters might be a little OOC. It's rated M for sexual content and possibly swearing. _

Maximum Ride (c) James Patterson  
Unexpected Outcomes (c) Fading-Rain

* * *

**Unexpected Outcomes  
**_Written by Fading-Rain  
_

* * *

I don't know why I chose to take the elevator. I was already claustrophobic and sharing this small space with Fang wasn't making things any easier. I was literally smashing myself up against the wall to increase what little space there was between us.

"So, are you going to run off to Germany with Mr. Perfect?" Fang asked, keeping his voice emotionless and his eyes staring forward.

"What's it matter to you?" The edge in my voice left him stunned.

The next few moments were silent and so many thoughts were rushing through my head. I had the urge to ask him so many things.

"Why did you stop loving me?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

The usually emotionless Fang turned to me with fury in his eyes. Slowly the elevator came to a stop at my floor and the doors slid open. I started to walk out, wanting to pretend like I never opened my big mouth.

Suddenly Fang grabbed a hold of my arm, a little too tight, and began dragging me down the hall towards the room I shared with the rest of the flock. He shoved the door open, pulled me in, and practically slammed it shut. I was glad that the flock was in his hotel room hanging out with his gang.

Slowly he turned to me and let go of my arm. "Max, I never stopped loving you."

"You sure could have fooled me! You just ran off and left me!" I yelled. I was furious and full of built up emotions I had locked away.

"You and I both know it was the right thing to do. I left for the good of the flock."

"So? You still could have talked to me about it." I lowered my voice. I was seriously about ready to just break down. "I know this was the right decision to make. I would have agreed. Either way, it still would have hurt. But at least I would know you weren't gone forever. When you left I felt like I lost my best friend, my first and only love, and half of myself."

My knees were getting weak and I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand here. And to make things worse my head was pounding. Fang was silent for a moment, at a loss for words. Trying to hide the tears I could feel coming, I stood there staring at the floor.

In the next moment I felt my legs give out and I felt myself sinking down. Fang had walked over to me, put his arms around me, and was holding me up. I looked up at him and our eyes met.

Lips met lips; the kiss started slow and gentle. With all the built up emotions, the kiss turned ravaging and hungry. Fang had moved me back and now I was pressed up against the wall with his hands running up and down my body. I had wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, my hands tangled in his almost shoulder length midnight black hair.

His hands went to my hips and took hold of the end of my shirt, tugging it up and over my head. My bra following soon after. Within moments we had managed to lose our remaining clothes and lay on the bed. Flesh against flesh, our skin growing hot.

Fang began kissing and gently nipping at my neck. Then he was making a trail of kisses down my chest. He took one of my breasts in his hand and was kneading it gently before he took my nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting softly. My head flew back and a moan escaped from my lips. These were feelings I had never experienced before. I was pretty sure Fang had never done anything like this before, but he was good at it.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see him smiling at me. He made his way back up and pressed his lips to mine, this kiss not as hungry. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight, afraid this was all a dream and I would wake up. He pulled away and held my head between his hands, his eyes looking directly into mine.

"I love you, Max." And the next moment he was inside me, filling me completely. A tear fell from my eye and he wiped it away.

I pulled him against me and kissed him deeply. In that one moment, I was the happiest I thought I never would be again. Fang moved slowly at first and then picked up his pace. I could tell he was trying not to hurt me. Our eyes met again and he understood that I was alright. His pace grew faster and I let out another moan. This felt so unbelievably wonderful.

I felt his body go limp, our bodies covered in sweat, as he emptied himself into me. Collapsing on the bed beside me, he held me close. It took a while for our breathing to slow and return to normal. I knew we had to get back to everyone but I really wanted to just stay like this, if only for a minute.

I laid my head on Fang's chest and cuddled against him. A few more tears escaped and he looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want this to end." I wiped the tears away. "But I know you have to go."

He stroked my hair. "I know. But I'll come back. I promise." He kissed the top of my head and took my right hand in his. Removing the ring he had given me for my last birthday, he took my left hand and slipped it onto my ring finger.

I looked up at him and almost started bawling. Before that could happen I kissed him hard and we just stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

After a few moments, Fang untangled himself from me and sat up on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and then went to gather his clothes. I got up and followed his lead. When we were dressed we went into the bathroom to straighten ourselves up to make it look like nothing had happened. But if I knew the flock well enough, they will probably know something happened no matter what we did.

By the time we made it back to Fang's room everyone seemed to have passed out. I could see empty plates and food wrappers all around the room. Seems like they took advantage of the room service while we we're away. Fang's group was also passed out among the group of bodies sprawled out around the room.

I went over to Nudge and shook her awake. Then proceeded to wake Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. They sleepily walked out into the hallway. Fang came over to me and kissed me long and hard before I turned to follow the flock back to our room.

That night as I lie awake, I thought about what had happened. Holding my left hand up in front of me and knowing Fang, I knew he would keep his promise. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. Please R&R! Thanks!_


End file.
